American Pie
by Lyina Kitana
Summary: HI! well...I'm this is my first story so please dont be that harch with me.....it a Darien/Duo fic....wait don't go! It's not like that....Please R/R!


  
American Pie  
  
  
  
HI! This is my first song fic....it's also my first fic ever! So don't hate me please!! It was inspired to me when I first saw The Next Best Thing the other day. Sorry but it's a Darien basher. I love Duo and all but he fits the perfect description.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own this song. I am broke so don't sue me. ^_^'' 'I really need a summer job...'  
  
"..........." ~ talking  
'...........' ~ thinking  
  
  
  
~in a graveyard~  
  
It's raining and you can see people dressed in black and standing around a Grave that says:  
  
R. I. P  
Darien Chiba  
1975-2001  
May he rest his gay and healthy soul in peace.   
  
'Damn his parent's for putting that on the headstone', scowled Heero.   
  
"Aren't the parents supposed to loving?" says Heero into Serena's ear pointing to the headstone.  
  
Serena just scowls and mutter's something about ungrateful parents who don't apprciate there son's way of life. While glaring at his parents that are sitting down in chairs on the other side of the casket with a disgusted look on there face.  
  
"Daaamn I'm gonna miss that boy", says Duo drunkedly as he takes another swigg of his brandy.   
  
"Yea, he was a great friend..", said Serena looking at the casket behind her sunglasses.  
  
"Well lets drink to this!", says Duo as he takes another swigg.  
  
Serena looks at him and laughs. "Duo you drunken fool how can you act that way when you see your lover like this?  
  
Duo looks at Serena and just shruggs.   
  
Enter shadowy figure.  
  
What do you expect of him Serena? She turns around and see's Trowa.  
  
Well whateva. Serena takes out a picture that has Heero hugging her from behind, Darien making bunny ears behind Duo's head laughing, Duo with a big wide goofy grin on his face, and Trowa holding Makoto around the waist. A tear falls down her face as she starts humming a song and sings it softly.  
  
"A long long time ago I can still remember how that music used to make me smile And I knew if I had my chance That I could make those people dance And maybe they'd be happy for a while."   
  
Trowa smiles and joins her.  
  
"Did you write the Book of Love And do you have faith in God above If the Bible tells you so Do you believe in rock 'n roll Can music save your mortal soul And can you teach me how to dance real slow."   
  
Heero comes up behind Serena and wraps his arms around her waist and joins in.   
{I know very OOC but bare with me here ^_^''}  
  
"Well, I know that you're in love with him 'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym You both kicked off your shoes Man, I dig those rhythm and blues."  
  
Duo looks at them with tears in his eyes as he stands up off the ground with a rose in his hand. He walks to the casket and puts the rose on it, he then whispers..."this is for you Dare...."  
  
"I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck With a pink carnation and a pickup truck But I knew I was out of luck The day the music died."  
  
The others watch Duo carefully as he puts the rose on the casket. He walks back to the group and turns around and looks at the casket. Then they all sing abvious to the stares the are getting from everyone around them.  
  
"We started singin'.. Bye-bye, Miss American Pie, Drove my chevy to the levee, But the levee was dry, And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye, Singin' this'll be the day that I die This'll be the day that I die."  
  
Duo takes a drink of his brandy at this point and continued to sing this part of the song by hisself.  
  
"I met a girl who sang the blues And I asked her for some happy news But she just smiled and turned away I went down to the sacred store Where I'd heard the music years before But the man there said the music woudn't play And in the streets the children screamed The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed But not a word was spoken The church bells all were broken And the three men I admire most The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost They caught the last train for the coast The day the music died."  
  
The others started singing again with Duo.  
  
"And they started singin'.. Bye-bye, Miss American Pie, Drove my chevy to the levee, But the levee was dry, And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye, Singin' this'll be the day that I die This'll be the day that I die."  
  
They bow there heads and whisper a few prayers. Trowa, Serena, and Heero turn to leave to go to the car but stop a notice that Duo isn't with them. They turn and about to call out to him but the notice him saying something.  
  
"I love you Darien...may you never forget me...", whispers Duo.   
  
A single tear escapes Duo's eye and is carried by a gust of wind that also ruffles his hair abit. He feels a soft and warm presence behind him and and smile's as he hears the winds whisper.  
  
"I will never forget you my love..."  
  
Duo turns around and see's the others there waiting for him and smiling. Duo returning back to normal skip over to them and laughs as Trowa and Heero give him noogie's.  
  
  
  
~FIN~  
  
I know we had some people verrrry OOC but it had to be done   
  
*dodges a pineapple*  
  
Hey! I said I was sorry about the Duo thing but that's the only person I could find and fit the description!  
  
*dodges a car*  
  
o_O'' umm I think i should go....ja ne!  
  
*sticks head in*  
  
Oh and don't forget to...  
  
*gets hit in the face with some plum's*  
  
.....write me....*wipes it off with a hankerchief as I see Darien and Duo heading toward me with mad looks on there faces*  
  
EEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!!! *runs off stage*  
  
  
  
  



End file.
